Heaven Is The Feeling I Get In Your Arms
by bljluvsr
Summary: Just a little fluffy, warm and fuzzy, happy sexy PWP about Brenda/Sharon at home.


Heaven Is The Feeling I Get In Your Arms

Paring: Brenda/Sharon

Author: BLJLUVSR, also under sophie_lover at live journal

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Just a little fluffy, warm and fuzzy, happy sexy PWP about Brenda/Sharon at home.

A/N: This is my first ever fanfic, so please be kind, feed back is always wonderful. No spoilers really with the show, just that Brenda/Sharon are in relationship.

Disclaimer: Either Brenda or Sharon belong to me (damn!), just borrowing them for a little while. Promise to put them back when I'm done ;)!

"I'm home, Sharon are you here?" Brenda called out as she dropped her keys by that door.

"In here." Sharon called from the kitchen.

Brenda walked into their kitchen to find Sharon up to her elbows in the sink. A heavenly smell filled the air, Brenda breathed in deep as chocolate sent enter her whole being. She wrapped her arms around Sharon from behind, kissing her neck.

"Is that what I think it is?" she whispered into her ear. Sharon gave a little moan, a shiver ran down Brenda's body.

"Why don't you go look and see."

Brenda walked over to the oven opening it and looking inside. A huge grin formed on her lips, as she seen the pan of Sharon's double chocolate brownies. It was one of the things that had won the blonde over. Not that Sharon being the most incredible woman Brenda had ever met had a little to do with it. When Brenda turned around Sharon was lending against the sink smiling at her, the smile reach all the way to the woman's green eyes.

Brenda walked into Sharon's arms, wrapping her own around the brunette's waist, pulling her into embrace. Lending up to capture Sharon's lips in a deep loving kiss. Sharon hands burring themselves into Brenda's golden curls. The kiss deepen soon tongues caressed each others. Sharon's hands slipped down Brenda's back, over soft hips, to her very cute ass, the brunette gave it a tight squeeze. Brenda's hands were not still running up Sharon's side to the under side of her breasts, she cupped the soft weight in her hands. Brenda felt Sharon's nipples harden against her palms. They slowly started rocking and thrusting against each other, soft moans and whimpers escaped into their kiss. After a few more minutes they brake apart, breathing hard. Brenda laid her head Sharon shoulder sighing contently feeling entirely safe. Sharon tightened her arms around the woman she loves.

"When will the brownies be done?"

Sharon gave her gentle laugh, as she looked at the clock. "In about five minutes."

"Mmm good then I don't have to wait long."

"You do remember what happen last time you didn't wait for them to cool down?"

Brenda giggled "My lips were soar for a week, but that's not why."

Brenda gave Sharon a look of pure hunger that had nothing to do with brownies or any other chocolate treats.

"Oh" was the only sound that came out between Sharon's lips.

As if on cue the timer on the over went off. Sharon kisses Brenda on the top of the head and walks over to the even, removing the pan. Setting it on the counter to cool. Brenda watches Sharon moved around the kitchen, her eyes focused on the brunette's insanely sexy legs, that are display in her Channel shorts. A glazed look comes over the blonde's dark brown eyes. As her mind wanders to where she really wants Sharon's legs to be, a lustful smile curves her lips.

Sharon pulls Brenda into another kiss filled with promise. Brenda melt even deeper into this kiss, as that glowing heat in her belly thickens. Breaking the kiss the blonde take the brunette's hand gentling pulling her toward their bedroom. Sharon more then willingly follows Brenda's lead. Slamming into the wall in the hallway as their lips met in a hungry kiss, soft hand moving over even softer curves, grabbing at clothes desperate to remove any obstacles between those hands and warm skin. Brenda shoves Sharon's shirt up exposing a red lace bra, the brunette brakes the kiss to get let the blonde get the shirt off her arms. Before the shirt even hits the floor the woman's lips are locked again. Sharon's hands pulled at Brenda's pants getting the button on her jeans to finally pop open. As the zipper comes down Brenda pushes the jeans off her hips, they slide down her legs, stepping out of them she kicks them out of the way. Stumbling over to the bed, Brenda breaks the kiss and gently shoves Sharon onto the bed. Landing with a small bounce, Sharon starts to giggle.

"My aren't we a bit pushy Chief".

Brenda growl "You know I hate it when we use our titles at home".

This only serves to make Sharon giggle harder. "Ah, but you'll always be my Chief."

"I'll get you for that."

Brenda jump onto the bed and starts to tickling Sharon mercifully, which just causes the blonde to start laughing with her. The brunette is truly beautiful when she laughs, Brenda will never get enough of it.

"Uncle, Uncle" Sharon calls through fits of laughter. The universal sign for surrender.

After a few more tickles to the woman's rips, she finally stops. Watching the brunette breathing hard, leaning forward Brenda sweetly kisses her on the lips. "I love watching you laugh." She smiles.

Sharon blushes lightly, bury her face in Brenda's neck. Her lips found the warm skin kissing and sucking on it, causing the blonde to moan out in pleasure. Brenda's hands open the zipper of Sharon's shorts, pushing them off her hips, Sharon lifts her hips off the bed as the shorts make quick trip down her legs and onto the floor. Brenda sits up taking off her LAPD t-shirt and throws it across the room. Sitting on her knees Brenda takes in the full length of Sharon's body. Red lace at her breasts and hips, Brenda licks her lips, hungry for this woman, it seem to the blonde that she always been hungry for her Captain.

Sharon's lips are curled into a hungry smile of her own. Brenda realizes not for the first time that the brunette's hunger equals hers. Brenda reaches behind her back and undid her bra the black satin slipping down her shoulders. Revealing creamy soft breast with rose pink tips that are that harden as the cool air hits them. Sharon gave a small moan, tongue running along her bottom lips. Brenda made quick work of removing her panties, dropping them on the floor. The blonde watched the brunette's green darken with desire.

"God, you're gorgeous." Sharon breath

The brunette starts to wiggle out of her panties, lifting her hips.

"Stop" Brenda commands.

Sharon raises an eyebrow at her.

"Let me" Brenda crawls closer to Sharon.

Taking hold of the red lace, she gently slips them over shapely hips, down well tone smooth thighs, pass perfectly shaped calves. 'Lord this woman's legs, they will be the death of me.' Brenda thought. On to the floor they go also.

Brenda starts kissing up Sharon's legs, alternating between the two. The brunette spreads them as the blonde runs a warm, wet tongue run along the inside of one thigh, then down the other. Completely bypassing Sharon's sex, giving Brenda a growl to let her know she's not happy about it. Looking into her woman's eyes Brenda kisses down to the back of her knee, finding the spot that Brenda know drives Sharon crazy. As soon as she licks it the brunette arches off the bed.

"Oh god yes Brenda." She cries out.

Brenda smiles against Sharon's skin, loving that she can make the brunette came undone by a mare lick. For a few more minutes the blonde kisses and sucks the back of Sharon's knee. Letting all the sounds she making fill Brenda with pleasure.

Brenda slowly crawls her way up Sharon's body kissing velvet soft skin here and there along the way. Finally settling between her thighs, Sharon wraps her legs around Brenda's hips. The blonde leans in for a kiss, lips meeting, moans being swallowing by the other. Rocking gently, grinding their bodies together, hands finding soft breasts. Brenda's nibble fingers open the front to Sharon's bra, pushing it out of her way, taking Sharon's breasts into her hands. Feeling the warm nipples harden against her palms. Breaking the kiss the blonde starts to pinch the brunette's hard tips, she watches Sharon pant hard, her eyes slide shut, thrusting into Brenda. The blonde takes Sharon's arms placing them above her head, holding them there by her wrists. Looking deep into Sharon's green eyes.

"Do you have any idea how completely beautiful you are." Brenda whisper across her lips. "How badly I want you… all the time. I can never get enough, you're like a drug…the very best kind of drug. Right now I'm gonna eat that little pussy of yours until you can't think straight".

The blonde thrusts hard against Sharon's sex making the brunette moan out loudly. Brenda released Sharon's wrists, the brunette pulled the blonde into a passionate kiss, sucking on her tongue. Brenda's hands palmed Sharon's breasts, driving her nipples in to higher peaks, making the flesh deep pink. Brenda kiss Sharon's chin, neck, sucking on the salty sweet skin. Feather light kisses trail over her collar bone, the blonde peppers Sharon's breasts with kisses, leaching onto a hard nipple, sucking it between her lips biting gently on it. Sharon gave a little hiss and then moans, the blonde smoothes it with the flat of her tongue. Sharon cups the back the Brenda's head holding her to her breast, long fingers wrapped in golden hair.

Brenda straddles one of Sharon's strong thighs, slowly rockin' against it. Soft moans and whimpers full the room. Softly kissing over to Sharon's other breast circling the peak with her tongue before sucking it hard into her mouth, her hand coming up to pinch and roll the other with her fingers, Sharon's back arches off the bed, pushing her thigh harder against Brenda's sex. Sharon throws her head back, moaning Brenda's name. Brenda looked at the vision before her, Sharon slowly coming undone, panting, moaning, light glisten of sweat on her body. Brenda has to take her, now. Sliding down Sharon's body, her tongue leaving a wet train in its wake, pushing Sharon's legs open wider. The blonde's senses fill with the sweet musk of Sharon. Moaning softly, licking her lips as she runs her tongue up the wet slit, finding her hard clit, flicking it. Sharon thrust hard against her mouth, Brenda looks up the length of Sharon's body, watching the brunette pinching and twisting her own nipples, Brenda pushes her sex against the bed. Sharon green eyes met brown. A plethora of emotions flowed between them. Brenda's tongue slipped down to Sharon's open sliding her tongue inside gently thrusting it. Sharon's hips moving in sink with Brenda's movements. She starts rubbing Sharon's clit, gently at first then faster and harder. Sharon's hand found the back to Brenda's golden head holding her tightly to her.

"Brenda please, oh god, yes."

Brenda's lips form a smile against Sharon, she could tell she was close, so very close. Just a few more thrust of her tongue, she knew the brunette's body so well now. Sharon shameless thrusts herself on Brenda's tongue, throwing her head back, eyes shut tight, making incoherent noises. Wrapping her legs around Brenda's head, both hands holding the blonde to her, Sharon arches hard off the bed, yells out as her orgasm over takes her, the brunette falls boneless against the bed. Brenda has a rather smug smile as she takes all Sharon's sweetness. Giving her sex a loving kiss Brenda slides up her loves body. Sharon pulls her into a loving kiss, wrapping her legs around Brenda's hips. They gentle rock against each other, just enjoy the feel of the other's warm soft body. Long breathless kisses later, Brenda's rest her head against Sharon's shoulder. She sighs contently a blissful smile on her lips.

"You're amazing." Sharon whispers "Thank you."

Brenda's cheeks turn a soft pink blushing. "It was my pleasure, my love." Kissing Sharon's neck.

Sharon smiles happily, as her eyes slide shut as sleep over takes her. Brenda wraps herself around Sharon, feeling safe and at peace, she starts to nod off. The last thought that goes through her mind right before sleep takes her. 'I'm the luckiness girl in the world.'

-fin

BLJ+SR


End file.
